


Burn my lungs and Curse my eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cris is a drowning little bunny, Cristiano and his son are the main focus for the start, Football, Homophobia, Insults, Jr. is a big part, Lionel is a confused little bunny, Lionel just wants to help, M/M, Marcelo and Neymar are to sweet and funny for the world, Marcelo and Sergio are the best, Messi and Ronaldo have a lot of great teammates, People in the world are mean, Pique and Sergio are hot-headed though, Pique is such a troll, Romance, Romance doesn't happen straight away, Sadness, Sergio and his red cards, So are Neymar and Pique, Support, Terminal Illnesses, Terrible things can bring us together, Touching moments, im going to stop now, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cristiano was about to kick the ground and scream in frustration when a guy waving his arms sporadically at the sideline caught his attention.-Crazy sideline guy was now flailing even more sporadically (seriously how was this guy not attracting more attention) and he had this panicked look in his eyes which kept flitting about the entire stadium trying to avoid his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Hope you enjoy this, English is my first language so give me a slap if any of it doesn't make any sense :). My first in Football RPF. Apologies in advance for my very bad updating.

Cristiano had his head tipped towards the ground, his hands tugging painfully at his hair. Another game lost, another three points gone. Everything was so good at the start, they were miles in front of Barcelona with no worries or stress. It was all lost so quickly. Cristiano was upset. Angry. Disappointed. If he had just scored that goal, made that pass, if the team had just been more in tune, attacked harder and defended better. So many if's it was painful. In the end, they didn't make those if's had's. 

Cristiano was about to kick the ground and scream in frustration when a guy waving his arms sporadically at the sideline caught his attention. 

Cristiano raised an eyebrow, turning around quickly to see if anyone else had noticed. The dark haired man huffed a breath through his mouth petulantly (Cristiano really wasn't in a good mood to be dealing with people right now) and made his way to the sidelines, head ducked low as to not attract attention (who was he kidding, he's Cristiano Ronaldo) 

Crazy sideline guy was now flailing even more sporadically (seriously how was this guy not attracting more attention) and he had this panicked look in his eyes which kept flitting about the entire stadium trying to avoid his eyes. 

Before any words could slip past cris' lips, he was tugged sharply inside the stadium and shoved into a dark storage room. 

Great. 

And Cristiano was just really fucking tired, okay? It was a hard loss, one that burnt the back of his throat every time he tried to swallow it down. Cris just wanted to go home, wash all of this match away in the shower and forget everything. His breathing was starting to get a little laboured as his fingers twitched in anger, a murderous look in his eyes. 

"Mr Ronaldo, in so sorry about that, something's happened and I needed your attention but I didn't want to attract any attention and-" 

Cristiano's mind raced with possibilities as he sharply asked what happened.

"You s-see" and crazy sideline guy was starting too look nervous enough that Cristiano was feeling a little guilty and very sympathetic. His moods weren't pretty. 

"It's your son, sir. He...he's been taken to hospital" 

"What"...Cristiano wasn't quite fully comprehending what happened. Junior. His baby. Hospital. Hurt. He needed to get out of here, needed to see his baby,

"Where. How do I get there. Fucking tell me quick!" 

"S-San Rafael hospital" 

Cristiano was out the door in a hurry, running down the corridor towards his car, slamming into a few people without looking back as he quickly grabbed his car keys and ran to the car park. He could distantly hear people calling his name in concern, confusion and anger but he ignored them in favour of starting up the car and driving off, pushing the speed limit boundaries. 

He couldn't think straight. Trying hard to remember if anything had been wrong with junior. He seemed fine a few days ago. 

Cristiano parked the car in one of the spaces breathing harshly, unbuckled his belt and flung the door open barely remembering to slam it shut again. As soon as he opened the doors he remembered he had no idea where the hell he was supposed to go and in the process slammed into a rushing nurse. 

"Sorry" 

But suddenly the nurse was pulling him by the arm (the second time that day) and twisting him through multiple corridors. 

"Mr Aveiro, your son just had multiple x-rays and CAT scans. We are currently proceeding with a biopsy of which the results will tell us the further treatment needed."

Cristiano couldn't process the information, quickly rushing out a panicked babble of Spanish asking what happened, how is he, can I see him? I have to see him! 

"Please sir, our doctors are doing their very best at the moment."

"Let me see him. Please." She gave Cristiano a look of sympathy. 

"I'm sorry but you can't see him until the biopsy is complete. I will bring you too him immediately after." 

Cristiano nodded, inhaling a shaky breath whilst his hands combined nervously though his hair. It wouldn't do any good blaming the nurse. 

"Do you uh....know anything? Like what happened? What it might be...I, I just really need something right now" Cristiano let out a shaky chuckle. 

She replied with a kind smile. " I can retrieve one of the doctors for you" 

"Yes! Yes, thank you, that would be amazing" 

Cris watched her leave and return a few seconds later with a doctor in tow. He had a friendly but regretful smile on his wrinkled face, eyebrows slanted, eyes sad. 

"Mr Aveiro" Cristiano nodded his head in greeting. 

"Your son...Cristiano Ronaldo Junior. He...He was brought in because of sudden severe coughing . We've...just finished the Biopsy and the results are..." 

Cristiano closed his eyes processing the fact that his son was coughing up blood (how didn't he notice something was wrong. God. He's such a shit parent.) and the fact the doctor was hesitating to tell him the results. 

" Your son... he's been diagnosed with lung cancer." 

Cristiano let out a shaky humourless laugh. "Lung cancer. Of course. Cancer." He was shaking his head. 

"Sir, are you okay?" They we're both looking at him in concern, glancing at each other briefly before turning their stares back on him. 

"Am I okay? I'm not the one you should be asking. My son has CANCER" 

Cristiano could see the pitying looks on there faces. As if they'd seen this kind of pathetic thing before. This wasn't about him, it was about his baby boy, having to deal with cancer in his life. He took a deep breath to calm himself, running a hand down his face, body slouching with sudden exhaustion. 

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me" he mumbled.

"It's okay. Are you sure you're okay though?" The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder to which he flinched away from unintentionally. He gave her an apologetic smile to which she answered with a sad one. 

"Can you uh... elaborate please? I really need to know the details." 

With an unsure look the doctor continued. " We suspect he has Pleuropulmonary blastoma, also known as PPB. It's a rare form of lung cancer, mostly found in young children and infants. The most likely treatment will be an operation to remove the tumour however in the unlikely event we cannot we will have to put your son through chemo therapy." 

Cristiano was still shaking his head in disbelief; his eyes were glossy as he rubbed his hands roughly over them. 

"Please Me Aveiro. I can promise you we will do everything we can." 

Cristiano nodded his head in thanks, a strained smile on his features. 

"Can I see him now?"

The doctor nodded, leading the way to a room a few doors down. He reached a closed door and stood beside it, gesturing for him to step in whenever he was ready. Cris nodded his head in thanks again, reaching a shaky hand to the door handle; it stayed for a bit, gripping so tightly his knuckles started turning white. This was it. The reality. His son was in there, hurting. And that's exactly why he stepped through, because his son needed him, because his son deserved the best life possible. 

 

Junior had been drowsy, eyes blinking slowly and sleepily but as soon as cris entered his eyes lit up "papai" junior had a lazy but cheeky grin on his face, lifting his arm sleepily to make grabby motions. A gentle smile spread over Cristiano's face as he walked over to the bed, fist bumping junior before embracing him in a hug. "Stoooop, I'm too old for hugs now papai" junior whined even as he clutched onto cristiano's shirt. 

It made cris smile inside. 

"Ahh Cristianinho, you don't want my hugs anymore" cris pretended to look sad and made to move away. 

" não, I kid, I kid papai!" Junior shouted, giggling happily. 

Suddenly, junior yawned, eyes dropping significantly as the spike of energy left his body. "Get some sleep, ninho, I'm here now" cris whispered as he ran his fingers through juniors hair. Junior snuggled into the hand, murmuring a "night papai" as he drifted of to sleep. 

~

"Cristiano" 

"Cristiano!" 

Cristiano blinked drowsily, a groan escaping his lips. He rubbed his eyes groggily and wiped the drool from the side of his mouth, 

"Lemme sleep Lucia" cris replied burying his head into his arms again, not before checking on junior. He'd been there for a few days now, never leaving juniors side, if only for necessities. He'd managed to pick up the basic toiletries and used a nearby hotels shower; otherwise he was next to junior. This meant he'd gotten to know ninho's nurses and doctors well enough, it was nice to see he was being cared for by such nice people.

"Cristiano. You have a match tomorrow and your manager has been calling non-stop. You should really tell him why you're here and whilst your at it get up and go to this match. I know it's hard to leave your son but it'd do good, for both of you. Junior wants to see his daddy playing again; your probably making him worry with all of the fussing. Don't worry, we'll take good care of him whilst your gone. Go home, get a sleep in your own bed, play a match and you can come straight back."

Just as Cristiano opened his mouth to reply telling her how he couldn't leave his baby, Cristianinho spoke up. "Papai! You have to go play, I wanna see my awesome papai playing." 

Cristiano's heart broke a little. He was so lucky to have such an amazing little boy in his life. "But I wanna be with you, eh ninho. Cus you're the best son ever." Junior shook is head laughing "but you gotta go play" 

The older man shook his head, lips pursed. "I don't wanna leave you alone" he whispered, combing his hand through juniors curly hair. 

"It's only a little while papai. I'll be fine. Besides, I've got Lucy!" He gave a boyish toothy grin. 

Cristiano opened his mouth and shut it closed again, thinking better than to protest.

"Você é tudo para mim." his voice cracked slightly as he hugged junior tightly. He felt little arms squeeze him tightly before pulling back. "Eu amo-te papai" 

~

By the time Cris got home it was five. The house was cold and empty, dark and unwelcoming, almost sad as if it was crying for junior. Cristiano shook his head, slamming his hand into the light switch. 

He dumped his stuff on the floor, too exhausted to care about the mess he would normally hate. Dragging his feet into the bathroom he undressed sluggishly, turning on the water to an almost scolding temperature. Thirty minutes later and he stepped out, slipping on some underwear before climbing in bed. He didn't have much of an appetite, he'd had a sandwich before leaving the hospital and wasn't mentally in the mood to eat much either. 

He tugged the curtains closed, turned on the bedside lamp and laid in the cold covers for an hour, restless and fretful. It was all to quiet, too still, too empty and real. A sound came from his phone, an alert for a message received. Cristiano blindly reached an arm out, shuffling around for his phone. 

He looked at the screen, seeing a message from Lucia; swiping his thumb he unlocked the phone and opened messages. The Portuguese saw a picture of junior fast asleep, hugging the toy he got junior years back, mouth slanted open. It made his heart ache but settle. He smiled, typing a quick reply to FaceTime them in the morning before finally drifting into a dreamless sleep.

~

The steering wheel felt harsh and cold against Cristiano's forehead. He'd been sitting there for a few minutes, not quite ready to step into the stadium yet. After another few minutes he heard a knock on his window and looked up, surprised to see Sergio gesturing for him to step out and come. Cristiano gave a weak smile before opening the car door.

"Hey cris" Cristiano waited for the question to come but was thankful it never did. "Hey Serge" he replied with a sideways smile as they started to walk in together. It was a comfortable silence until they reached the locker rooms, smiling at each other before going to their respective lockers. The rest of the team was already there, talking, laughing, joking around like normal. Cristiano was glad for the familiarity and the lack of inquiring about his whereabouts. As he was changing he could see the questioning glances being thrown at him every now and then, he just avoided their eyes and started a conversation with Toni. 

 

Zidane entered the room just as Cristiano was tugging his shirt over his head. The manager started talking to the team, telling them to hurry up and get on the pitch to warm up; his eyes lingered on Cris for a second longer before surveying the rest of the team. 

The match was against Athletic bilbao, they were luckily at home today, cris wasn't sure if he would've come if it wasn't. 

He waited for everyone else to file out before approaching Zidane. They stood in front of one another for a few seconds, no one speaking. The elder understood Cris just needed a second to collect his thoughts before expressing them. 

"I'm sorry." Cris clenched and unclenched his fists. "I shouldn't have missed the training sessions, shouldn't have been so un-communicative. Junior...he's been diagnosed with a type of lung cancer and I just-" the Portuguese cut himself off with a choke, staring at the ground furiously. 

"You need anything, I'm here" was all Zidane said in reply, placing a brief hand on his shoulder before walking out to the pitch.

~

"You okay Cris?" Isco asked from behind, giving him a pointed look. Cris shook his head,looking over at the crowds. All the fans and supporters; all the other teams players lined up in their positions. Looking at the ball, he remembered junior in hospital, watching his papai with a smile on his face. For junior. 

He nodded at Isco.

The whistle blew. Match time. 

~

He wasn't necessarily playing his best (also not his worst) but he was throwing his heart and soul into this match, pouring out frustration and pent up emotions into the game he lived and breathed. Football, the thing he thought could fix everything until he was holding a baby boy in his arms; football wasn't going to fix it but it was still his number one passion and damn well seemed to understand him. 

He realised the others could probably see it too, see the change in his play. He had the ball at his feet, a well timed pass from Isco; everything went so fast as they ran for the counter attack. Cris ran to the halfway line before knocking it to the side towards Modric who slid it to Carvajal.

(Everything was happening so fast.) 

The Portuguese continued his run to the left side just outside of the penalty box; Carvajal crossed it to him. 

(his heart was hammering in his chest) 

He controlled the ball with his chest before it dropped to his feet. 

They were loosing, had been for fifty minutes now. This goal would put them ahead. He wanted to win it for his team, for the fans, for himself. But right now, Junior was the most important. To see a smile on his face was everything Cris wanted.

So this was it. 

He kicked the ball and lost sight of it, had no clue if it went in or not. He blinked. Looked around. His teammates were happy, running over to him. He'd scored. He'd done it. 

A bubbly laugh escaped his lips, a sound of pure joy. He shook his head (in wonder, disbelief? He didn't honestly know) crouching on the ground. A few tears were in his eyes making them glossy as he looked up at the sky. 

His teammates came over with warm hugs and soft smiles. Cristiano winked in the direction of the camera, holding out a fist. For junior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Cris and Junior cute moments, more angst and still no Leo :( sorry

The high of the win wore off as the team noticed Cristiano rushing out from the showers, shoving clothes on rapidly and leaving his hair un-gelled. Everyone glanced at each other before simultaneously staring at Marcelo, nominating him unspokenly. 

The wild haired man shook his head fondly before approaching Cris who was stuffing things into a bag. 

"You okay Cris?" Said person glanced up at him before casting his eyes back down. "Of course" 

Marcelo paused quietly for a moment, gently nudging Cris to look up at them. "We're all concerned about you. We care about you" The team all nodded their heads in agreement. 

Biting his lips Cris looked up with a pained smile and watery eyes. 

"S' Junior" the Portuguese whispered hoarsely. "He uh...he's been diagnosed with..." Cristiano choked on the word cancer. 

Suddenly the locker room was silent; only a light hum from the fans outside could be heard. In that time Cristiano had closed his eyes tightly, rubbing them to get rid of the tears. They opened immediately as he felt an arm around his waist tugging him into a suffocating hug. Sergio came over to wrap his arms over both Marcelo's and Cristiano's shoulders and soon enough all of Real Madrid had joined. 

And Cristiano, he was so grateful to have them as his teammates. His family. Time passed, seconds maybe minutes until Sergio told them all to let go and let Cris get back to Junior. Cristiano smiled, giving a heartfelt but quiet thanks to everyone before leaving. 

On the way out Cristiano was swarmed with paparazzi shoving him left right and centre, shouting at him from every direction. Cris kept his head down and shoved past them all. Fuck them for making money off of ruining his life. Making his way to the car Cris flung it open and quickly turned the engine on, slammed it shut and drove off. 

~

Cristiano Ronaldo Being a brat once again 

Cristiano Ronaldo storms off after devastating loss 

Cristiano Ronaldo arguing with teammates 

Cristiano Ronaldo shoves poor women

Cry baby Cristiano 

Marcelo shook his head as he scrolled through all the headlines. All the Brazilian wanted was for his friend - his brother- to be happy, and now junior was horribly sick, the poor kid, and Cristiano was feeling like shit and all the media could do was insult him. It annoyed all of Real Madrid how harsh the media was on them. Los Blanco's is a family, and it hurt to see each other in torment.

You don't know Cristiano until you've met him. Don't understand that he feels everything deeper, the losses, the wins; wears his heart on his sleeve and gets ridiculed for it yet there's so much more than meets the eye. Cris, who cares for everyone's well being like a fussy mum and has a hot temper which disappears as quickly as it comes. Cristiano who isn't afraid to cry but you'll find him smiling when he's down. A boy who is undoubtedly confident in looks but insecure in personality. Cristiano...who does everything backwards and people don't like it, people don't like change. 

Everyone was still mulling about the changing rooms. A sad silence in place. They all felt the same way. Anger. Sorrow. Marcelo could see some of the younger ones teary eyed and helpless. Slowly Marcelo went over to Isco who looked up at him immediately. 

"I just wanna help him Marcelo" Isco whispered quietly. 

" We all do, yeah?" Isco nodded quickly, knowing they were a family. 

Sergio came around from the corner, placing an arm around his shoulders. 

"We're all in this together. Cristiano knows that." Sergio gave him a kind smile whilst ruffling his hair. 

~

The harsh lights and pure white walls were a familiar sight to the Portuguese. The smell of anti-bacterial mixed with that scent you just can't call anything other than hospital was almost unnoticeable he had become so used to it; he was sure by now he probably smelt like it too. The thought made him wrinkle his nose.

A few nurses were standing about the corridor; one smiled and waved at him excitedly but respectfully let him carry on. Cris gave her a plastic smile. The gesture was very much appreciated but he wasn't in a very good mood. 

He reached the room eventually, looking through the window briefly to discover Junior was asleep. Cristiano felt the familiar prickle in his eyes and shook it away. Looking at the time on his watch, Cris realised the doctor would be coming over soon and decided to wait outside to talk to him before hand. Decisions hadn't been made yet on the kind of treatment ninho needed, Cristiano believed in his boy but he wasn't naive enough to not know life could stab you in the back. 

Unconsciously Cristiano started to suck on his lower lip which developed into fiddling his fingers and jerking his knee up and down. 

Time passed. Cristiano didn't know how much. A shoulder on his hand pulled him away from his mind and Cristiano blinked twice. 

"Cristiano, I should've known you'd be here" He spoke in a light voice. Cristiano appreciated the bit of normality and gave a smile, managing to form a reply. "What can I say Alejandro, I just love this hospital so much." But his smile was tinged with bitterness. 

Cristiano's dark brown eyes watched as Alejandro winced slightly and felt a little guilty; he didn't have the guts to apologise. 

~

Cris was sat in a baby blue chair, hunched forward as to lean on the edge of Juniors bed and hold his hand whilst he slept. He had his head bowed so his forehead was touching juniors hand and tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Alejandro watched from the window as Cristiano kissed the pulse point on Juniors wrist, face blotchy and full of agony, wishing he didn't have to be the one to break the news. Hoping that little boy could pull through. 

His Tumour was found quite late 

Your doctor really should've told you to visit sooner 

I'm sorry to say it's too late for an operation 

Chemotherapy is the last option 

If it the treatment works we'll be able to remove the tumour 

But we can't guarantee anything

I'm sorry

"Papai! Your here" 

Cristiano wiped his face and spoke hoarsely, a watery grin on his face. "I'm always here, ninho" 

"You were so cool in that match!" Junior beamed and Cristiano reciprocated it. "Not as cool as me, of course" He spoke with a boyish grin as he playfully puffed up his chest. "Never, Ninho."

"I've got something to tell you, little man. You're gonna have to be strong for me in the next months.I don't expect you too understand right now but you're sick, ninho. Very sick...and this isn't something I can kiss better. But I'm here, right by your side for everything." 

Junior smiled with a child-like naivety "Im strong like you Papai! I can do it!" His little hands closed into fists to playfully punch his arm. 

"I believe you can, ninho" Cris whispered into his dark curls. 

Juniors stomach let out a loud rumble and he held his stomach with a bashful grin, 

"I'll go get us some food, yeah? You want anything specific?" 

Junior nodded excitedly a cheeky smile on his face "Can you get some Mantecadas pleaaaassseeeee" 

Cristiano shook his head fondly, he couldn't deny Junior anything at the moment. "Just this once" 

"You're the best" 

"Eu amo-te"

" E eu amo-te"

 

~ 

Cristiano glanced around the Hospital Cafe, searching for something moderately healthy to eat before mentally fucking it in his mind and picking up a bunuelos. 

He glanced at the magazine rack as he waited behind an older lady buying some cakes and winced at the headlines of himself. 

"Sorry about those" The Portuguese glanced up in surprise from where he was pulling out his wallet. The young man behind the counter gestured towards the rack of magazines, smiling sympathetically. Cristiano blinked. "It's shitty of them -scuse the language- to judge when they don't know." That seemed to shake Cristiano out of his stupor and he replied with a bitter smile "We all do it, they just make money out of it." It was the man, well, boys turn to blink in surprise now and just as Cristiano reached for his Credit card he nervously mumbled out "Its on the house. Uh...not that you really need it considering your a famous footballer and all but, well, you know, ...I...I don't think your a bad person" 

Cristiano looked at the boy. Really looked. Saw his lightly tanned skin and dark freckles, his dirty blonde hair ruffled up, the bags under his eyes and erratic movements. "Thank you" Cris spoke sincerely "that's very kind of you" 

"Oh, it's no problem Mr Ronaldo" 

"Call me Cris" 

And as Cristiano turned around to leave he made sure to slip some money into the tip jar and give a friendly smile over his shoulder. 

~

Over the next few days Cristiano got too know the boy -Max- and learnt a lot about him during their talks over the counter. He was nineteen, working jobs to save up money for University. Cristiano offered him the money, Max was a kind boy with a big heart and nothing much. He refused, saying he wanted to work for it himself, and the only thing Cris could think was you will go places. He told him so, Max just brushed the compliment off with a laugh. Cristiano offered his support and that was the end of that.

Cris had just started walking back from the hospital cafe, slow and unhurried because Junior had a small test to attend, when he rounded the corner that presented him with the window to Juniors room. The Portuguese took a seat on the chairs underneath -those same fucking chairs in the same fucking walls- and sat down, phone in hand. 

Minutes passed, minutes in which Cristiano allowed himself to really think and not avoid like he's been doing so much. When Junior came around the corner, in his bed, he was sound asleep. Cris followed the nurse into his room and thanked her as she left before plopping down on another chair. Minutes passed, minutes in which Cristiano allowed himself to really look and not turn a blind eye like he'd been doing so much. By the table next to Junior was a bin with tissues covered in blood; it made Cris furrow his eyebrows in confusion. As far as he was concerned, none of the treatment meant blood. A horrible unsettled feeling appeared in his stomach, worry and unease filling his mind. 

Making sure Junior was still asleep, Cristiano went to find Alejandro. It took a bit of searching, five minutes maybe, but eventually Cris found him and they made there way back. A lot of the walk was silence, Cris couldn't find it in himself to form the words that didn't want to come out. 

"Junior, he's been okay? Yeah?"

Alejandro glanced warily at Cris from the corner of his eye. "He's handling the situation very well" 

Cris wanted to scream at the vagueness, the vagueness that meant something was so utterly horribly wrong with his baby. "His bin" His voice was small "it was filled with tissues covered in blood" Cris paused as he tried to find the words, any words, and when they came out his voice was thick with emotion. "I just..I just don't, can't" Cris breathed in harshly through his nose and stopped in the hallway, head down. 

Alejandro placed a hand on the small of Cris' back. "I..thought you knew" Alejandro spoke with a voice of sympathy only doctors can manage. A shake of the head was his response. "A severe but common side-affect is coughing up blood...." 

Cristiano slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to hold it in but everyone could hear the pained cries that slipped out and see the tears streaming down. "How did I not realise" Cris exclaimed in anguish. "He's been in pain this whole time and I've been caught up in mine?!" Cristiano shook his head and began to walk outside for some fresh air, leaving the worried faces behind.

Outside in the dusk air Cristiano let it settle in that his son may not live; let the dark thoughts enter his mind and stay there. However, Cristiano wasn't giving up, merely letting the knowledge linger until the end, until Junior had fought with everything he had and his fate was decided by God. Cristiano was going to do everything in his power to help his son grow up and live. Do everything to try and make him happy in the moment. 

Returning to Juniors side Cristiano could see it now. Junior was paler, and more fragile. But Cristiano was proud of his strong boy. Junior had his first Chemo therapy session yesterday, the young boy was aware of the severity of his situation yet he still smiled and laughed. 

Cristiano grabbed a pen and paper from the side, and underneath all their funny drawings and tic tac toe games, he wrote a message to Junior. 

Cristiano with the help of Zidane decided on going home to get some sleep before training. Cristiano loved his ninho but the hospital was beginning to make him feel sick and trapped, and apparently Zidane knew it too. Cris would visit after training with Marcelo and Enzo so Junior could hang out with his friend. It was undecided whether Cris wanted to play the El Classico or not. 

With a last kiss on the head, Cristiano headed out of the building to the home that was slowly becoming a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D thanks for reading ! x
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed, these chapters are random amounts of days apart, sometimes one, sometimes two, sometimes I've missed things out like details on Juniors first Chemotherapy session. I hope that's okay and it still makes sense :)

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this are completely fictional including the matches and their outcomes of which are changed to fit the story. 
> 
> "Eu amo-te" I love you 
> 
> "Você é tudo para mim" You are my everything
> 
> Lionel probably won't enter this until the third or so chapter, I hope you don't mind. Also, most likely no smut in this; the focus is more on the drama. However I may change my mind depending on where this takes me for which I will give a warning beforehand. Another little side note,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always lovely to read and I'm open to any suggestions :) x


End file.
